Darker Life, Darker Destiny
by StarShine82093
Summary: On October 31st, 1981, Jason Potter was announced the Boy Who Lived, while his brother, Harry Potter was left in the shadows. When Harry runs away he is found by Lord Voldemort.. Better summary inside
1. The Beginning

A/N- This is my first story, so if it's not that great, I'll try to take it down. This idea has been in my head for a long time, and I have been writing ever since I was 10, but I never wrote a fan fiction. In this story, Voldemort is going to be EXTREMLEY OC, SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. He has a FAMILY, yes, including a WIFE. Don't like, don't read. But, he will not go to the light side. And this story is NOT SLASH! Sorry to all you slash lovers, but I hope you will still read the story. Also, NO FLAMES! I'm new at writing fan fiction, and I may not be the best writer, but constructive criticism I will definitely accept.

PAIRINGS:

Harry/Female!Blaise

Draco/Olivia

Summary- Ever since the tragedy at Gordric's Hallow on October 31st, 1980, a young boy was stuck in the shadows, as his brother got all the love and attention for being the 'Boy Who Lived'. After running away from his family, Harry Potter is found by the enemy, Lord Voldemort, or better known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Renamed Dylan Riddle, he grows up with a loving family, but also grows up as the Dark Lord's Heir. What happens when his father sends him and his sister Olivia to Hogwarts to go undercover and kill Dumbledore? Will his old identity ever be discovered?

A/N (continued) not best summary, but, I'm going to try to make this a great story. Olivia is Harry, Blaise, and Draco's age. It will start when Harry is five, and probably after like 3 chapters, I will skip to Olivia and Harry's assignment, which they will be 16 then. Well, ENJOY!!

Halloween, 1980, was a dark night. In a small cottage in Gordrics Hallow, a man and a woman sat at a table in a small kitchen as two toddlers slept upstairs in the nursery,

"James, I just don't know-"started the woman, her lips forming into a frown.

"Don't worry Lily, everything is going to be fine, Dumbledore promised" said the man, now known as James, reassuringly,

"But what if we were wrong? What if Dumbledore was wrong? I can't imagine losing Jason and Harry-"

"We are not going to lose Jason and Harry, I can promise you that. Besides, we switched our secret keeper, I honestly don't think that Voldemort would ever expect Peter to be our secret keeper" Lily sighed. She had to agree with James; after all, no one would ever think Peter could handle this much responsibility,

"Alright James, I trust you" responded Lily with a small smile. James smiled back, and took her had from across the table. As they started talking again, they heard a loud bang outside. Lily's eyes widened as James stood up to look outside. She could see his face twist with fear as the doorbell rang

"LILY IT'S HIM! TAKE JASON AND HARRY AND RUN!"

"But James-"

"LILY! RUN!" Lily nodded, tears stinging her eyes, and raced upstairs to protect her babies. James stood in front of the door, knowing that Voldemort would be walking through it soon. Just has he had expected he heard a man whisper

"_Alohormora"_ and the door suddenly opened. Standing there was the ugliest creature James had ever seen. He was tall, standing at about 6'2. But his skin was the color of bones, his hand spider like, held his wand tightly. And that face, the snake like face that the Wizarding World feared. And his eyes, inhuman, red slit like eyes, stared at James for a long time. But he finally spoke

"James Potter, how nice to see you again" he said sweetly, if he could even speak sweetly "I will spare you, all I want, are your sons"

"Go to hell you bastard! You are not taking one step near my sons!" Voldemorts thin lips curled into a smile,

"Very well then, CRUCIO!" James's body hit to the ground as he felt knives stabbing him everywhere. After about 5 minutes, Voldemort took the spell off him. When he saw that James did not get up, he walked upstairs to find the children that would cause his downfall.

Lily sat in a corner hugging her children tight to her as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, '_Please, for the love of God, let it be James'. _The door suddenly blasted open and Lily knew for sure it was Voldemort. She looked up at the smirking face of the most feared wizard of her time,

"NO! NOT JASON AND HARRY! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" roared Lily fighting back tears,

"STAND ASIDE YOU STUPID GIRL! STAND ASIDE NOW!" Lily held her children tight, and the last thing she saw was Voldemort raising his wand at her. Voldemort snarled at the body of Lily Potter _'I should have just killed them and gotten this over with'. _He looked at each child. The first one was a chubby child. He had dark red hair, freckles, and dark brown eyes. He backed away from Voldemort, and least tried to. But the second child was different. This child was a lot thinner, having black hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. But around this child, looking at him, he could feel something powerful around him. Voldemort knelt down to the green eyed child,

"So you must be Harry Potter, the child that will cause my downfall. Now Harry, I can't you live can I? So good-bye, Harry Potter; AVADA KEDEVRA!" He saw the green light zoom towards the child. But something strange happened. It seemed to have rebounded and started to head straight for Voldemort. Luckily, for him, he apparated right before it hit him. And all was left, was a crying Jason Potter, and a bleeding Harry Potter.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ran down the street of Gordric's Hallow to find a house's door blasted open. They ran to the door to find James Potter lying on the ground,

"JAMES! WHERE ARE JASON AND HARRY? JAMES, WAKE UP!" James opened his eyes to hear one of his best friends, Sirius Black, yelling. The first thought that came to mind was,

"Peter, he betrayed us!"

"We know James, and the rat is going to Azkaban for it, but where are Lily, Jason and Harry?" James's eyes suddenly became wide as he got with and ran up the stairs with Sirius and Remus. They found Lily unconscious, Jason crying and Harry bleeding from his forehead. James rushed over to Lily

"Lily, please wake up! Lily, don't be dead!' Lily's eyes opened, and James, Sirius and Remus let out a sigh of relief,

"I'm going to get Albus, tell him that you guys-"

"It's quite alright Sirius, I'm already here" the old man known as Albus Dumbledore said, walking into the room,

"Lily, are Jason and Harry alright?" he asked quietly. Lily picked up Jason, to stop him from crying. Jason finally stopped after being in his mother arms,

"I think so. But Harry's bleeding, should we make sure-"

"It's quite alright Lily, I'm sure he is fine, just a cut is all" Remus walked over to Harry and picked him up, cleaning the cut with a tissue. When the blood was gone, Remus saw something strange. A lightning bolt scar shone where Harry was bleeding, Remus moved toward Dumbledore, bringing Harry,

"Albus, Harry has a weird scar on his forehead, I think we should-"but he was interrupted by a hand going up to silence him. Albus Dumbledore picked up the chubby read haired boy after the Aurors arrived, and announced,

"May I present the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived!"

A/N- Well there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, because I definitely did enjoy writing it! I might not be able to write for a week, because I have so much work to do, but Christmas vacation is coming up, so I'm hoping I will be able to write chapters 2, 3, 4 and MAYBE 5. I also need a Beta. I don't know how Betas work, or how I send them my work, because I'm new at writing fan fiction, but if anyone wants to Beta, just leave a review!


	2. A Birthday Bash Ruined

A/N- 2 reviews so far! I'm actually surprised that I even got reviews!

RemusSiriusJames- Yeah, the last chapter did go a little fast, and I apologize for that, it was just really late at night, and I just wanted to get something up, but thanks for the help, I'll try to go slower in the future!

BestDreamer- Thanks so much! And I'll try to write as much as I can over Christmas break! And yes, I hate Dumbledore too in this story.

I didn't say this in the last chapter but I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, because if I did, Harry would have gone dark in 4th year ;D.

So here's chapter 2, ENJOY!

"JASON! WAKE UP BIRTHDAY BOY!" A young boy, about 5 years old, woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. But of course, the wakeup call wasn't for him; it was for his brother, Jason. Harry Potter took a deep breath as he woke up from his peaceful slumber. He could hear his mother fussing over his brother downstairs,

"I can't believe my baby boy is 6 years old! He's getting so tall and-"

"MUM! I don't need you treating me like a baby, I'm six years old, and I can take care of myself!" Harry felt a pang of sadness try to overcome him, but he pushed it away quickly. He was used to it; his parents never really noticed him, they were too busy with "the Boy Who Lived". But luckily, he still had his Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, who gave him a present every year for Christmas and his birthday. Harry sighed, got out of bed, and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his brother eating a big meal of pancakes and eggs. When his mother saw him she walked over to him and said,

"Sorry Harry, I didn't have time to make breakfast for you, do you think you can make it yourself? Your father and I have to get everything ready for Jason's party" instead of responding, Harry turned around and walked back up the stairs. Lily sighed as she turned around to see her husband, James walking through the door,

"Jason, you are going to have the best party yet! I got all the stuff and-"

"James? Can I talk to you for just a second?" Asked Lily quietly, interrupting James. James looked at Jason, then back at Lily,

"Sure" James followed Lily out of the kitchen, knowing that something was up,

"James, Harry has been acting weird. Like this morning, I just told harry we had to get ready for Jason's party and he-"

"Lils, don't worry, I'm sure Harry is fine. He maybe was just tired, that's all. Don't worry about it, today is Jason's birthday, and that's what our focus should be on for today" Lily looked at James,

"I guess your right" she said with a small smile. James smile became a wide grin as he and Lily planned their special day for their son.

The guests started to arrive at the Potter Mansion at around 1:30 in the afternoon. Each guest rushed over to meet the Boy Who Lived. The party began with the children playing in the backyard, and the adults talking and admiring the boy who saved the Wizarding World. The doorbell rang one more time, and James rushed over knowing who was at the door,

"Padfoot! Mooney! Great to see you guys!" Sirius Black, or nicknamed Padfoot, and Remus Lupin, nicknamed Mooney, each shared friendly hugs with James,

"So, where are Jason and Harry, we got presents for each of them!" Exclaimed Sirius. James stared at them,

"Harry? Why did you guys get a present for Harry?" Now it was their turn to give him a look

"It's Harry's birthday too, remember James?" Asked Remus curiously. James _did _know that it was Harry's birthday too, didn't he? James looked at them, but then started to laugh nervously,

"Of course I know it Harry's birthday too! I would never forget about my own son's birthday! Now, Jason is outside if you want to see him!"

"What about Harry? Is he outside too?" asked Sirius

"Well, actually, he's been in his room all day, and he hasn't come out. He only came out this morning, and then he just went back upstairs" Remus and Sirius shared a look,

"Well, can we go up and see him?" asked Remus

"Well, I don't know if he'll let you in, but you can try" replied James. After that, James turned around, and headed back outside. Sirius and Remus headed up the stairs, to the first door in front of them. Remus took a step forward and knocked twice,

"Who is it?" came a small reply from the other side of the door,

"Its Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, can we come in Harry?"

"Sure" Remus and Sirius walked in to find Harry reading on his bed,

"Hey kiddo! We got some presents for you!" Harry's eyes lit up, as he put down his book, raced towards Sirius and Remus, and gave them a hug. The both hugged him back and took out their presents,

"Here's mine cub. I know how much you love to read, and I think you will enjoy this" said Remus, smiling. Harry took the present right out of Remus's hands. He gasped at the beautiful brown leather book in his hands. He read the cover slowly, trying to pronounce each word. When he finally got it, he had the biggest grin on his face that Remus or Sirius had ever seen,

"HOGWARTS A HISTORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH UNCLE REMUS!" Harry ran right into Remus's arms, almost knocking him over,

"No problem Harry, I'm so glad you like it!"

"OI! What am I? An invisible wall?" asked Sirius playfully. Harry laughed,

"Of course not Uncle Sirius!" Sirius grinned,

"Well, here's your present kiddo! I think you'll be very surprised" Sirius suddenly took his wand and a miniature broom from his pocket. The broom started to grow larger and larger until it stopped to be around half Harry's height. Harry seemed to stare at it in shock,

"A broom? For me? But, daddy never let me ride a broom before, he only let Jason. Is this really for me?" Sirius and Remus stared at him in shock; James never let Harry try a broom?

"Of course it's for you Harry! It's even got your name on it!" To Sirius and Remus's shock, Harry started to cry,

"I can't thank you enough Uncle Sirius, you too Uncle Remus, this means so much to me!" Sirius and Remus rushed over to Harry,

"Hey, why don't you try it out?" Asked Sirius. Harry looked at him with hope in his eyes,

"Really? Do you think daddy would mind?"

"Of course he wouldn't mind! Now let's go downstairs and try this baby out!" Harry smiled and let his Uncle's bring him downstairs. When they got outside Sirius started to show Harry how to start,

"First, you get on the broom, then you kick off with you foot, and go!" Remus gave Sirius a worried look,

"Shouldn't you explain it a little clearer to him Sirius? I mean, he's only six year's old-"

"Mooney, trust me, I know what I'm doing! Harry is going to be fine, right Harry?" but when Sirius looked down, Harry wasn't there. Suddenly, screams were heard from the guests at the party. Sirius and Remus looked to see Harry plunging down on his broom. Then they heard a crash, followed by two little boys crying. As Sirius and Remus got through the crowd, they saw Harry on the ground, his knee bleeding, and crying. But they also saw Jason on the ground, unscathed, but crying also. Lily was craddiling Jason in her lap while they saw James looking at Harry with pure anger,

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! TRYING TO RUIN JASON'S PARTY?" roared James at a frightened Harry,

"I'm sorry daddy! I was just trying to learn how to ride a broom, it was an accident!" cried Harry, clutching onto his bleeding knee,

"ACCIDENT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED JASON! NOW GO UP TO YOUR ROOM TO RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Harry nodded, pushed through the crowd, and ran in the house. Remus and Sirius heard the crowd that circled around Jason talking. They heard things like "Idiot boy! Doesn't he know that his brother saved the wizarding world?" or "The boy got what he deserved, they should have gotten rid of him a long time ago!" But finally, the chatting stopped as Albus Dumbledore walked in the middle of the crowd,

"I think, it would be best, if everyone went home. Jason needs some rest, I am expecting, right Lily?" Lily nodded, holding her son tightly. The guests started to leave, saying good-bye to Lily, James and Jason. All was left was Sirius, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore,

"Look James, I think you were being way too harsh on Harry. I mean, I was the one who gave him the broom, and it was just an accident! He was just trying to-"

"Trying to what, Sirius? He ruined poor Jason's party! And besides, Harry never has ridden a broom in his life! Why would he start now?" Remus's blood boiled,

"Well, Harry told us you never let him, so I have the impression he always wanted to, but you would only allow Jason to!" James was seething now,

"Are you trying to say that I'm a bad father?" asked James quietly. Neither Sirius nor Remus replied, but instead, glared at him. Dumbledore stopped the silence by saying,

"Remus, Sirius, I think you should return to your homes, I must speak to Lily and James in private" Remus and Sirius left, leaving James and Lily to talk to Dumbledore after they put Jason to bed,

"James, Lily, I have been thinking, and I think it would be best for your family if we give Harry to an orphanage" Lily gasped at Dumbledore "I know, this must be a hard thing to do, but think about Jason's future. He cannot have a brother holding him down from training, but if you do this, we will just make sure that Harry does not remember living with you. He will still go to Hogwarts, but he will still live at the orphanage" Lily looked at James, then turned back to Dumbledore,

"I don't know if this is right, I mean, shouldn't Harry grow up with a loving family?" Dumbledore smiled,

"We will make sure Harry will be with an orphanage that will take care of him" Lily nodded,

"Alright, if you think it's what's best" What they didn't know that Harry was outside the kitchen door, listening to every word they had said. He knew about orphanages. They were places where parents took children they didn't want, and then they would never come back for them. Tears streamed down Harry's face, as he walked silently upstairs. He walked into his room, took out a piece of paper and a quill, and wrote a short note to his 'parents'. He packed his prized possessions, including _Hogwarts, __A__ History _that Remus gave him, and some clothes. He waited until everyone was asleep, walked downstairs, and walked outside to the backyard. As he was walking towards the forest in his backyard, he stopped at the point where he crashed on his broom. He bent over, took the broom that was broken in half, and walked into the forest, hoping for a better life.

A/N- WOW! That took long! I hope it was a LITTLE slower, it might have been a little fast, but, that's how I write. I still need a Beta, so if anyone would like to be one, then leave a review, and tell me how to send my work to you! Next chapter, Voldemort finds Harry and brings him to Riddle Manor. I probably won't write the next chapter till Friday 12/21 because I have so much stuff to do, but don't worry, I love this story too much to give it up! (unless nobody likes it)


	3. The Boy in the Forest

A/N- It's been two years since I updated, and I honestly look at my work and physically shiver, ESPECIALLY at the end of this chapter. This is the re-written version of Chapter 3, with a realistic ending\

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, if I did, the epilogue would not exist.

_**S**__……__**S**__- _parseltongue

'…_.'- _thoughts

The sun shined bright in front of the Potter Mansion as Lily cooked breakfast for her family. Today was the day that Albus was coming to take Harry to the orphanage. Something twisted in Lily's stomach, knowing that she would probably never get to see Harry again. But after all, Jason needed as much training as he could get to defeat Voldemort, so what must be done, must be done. She was interrupted from her train of thought when the doorbell rang,

"It's probably Albus" replied James, getting up from the table. About a minute later, Dumbledore appeared through the kitchen door,

"Ah, Lily, how are you this morning? Is Harry ready?" he asked. Lily's eyes widened, completely forgetting to tell Harry about sending him away,

"Actually, Albus, we completely forgot to tell Harry about this" Dumbledore sighed,

"Well, we must leave soon. I had told the owners of the orphanage that we would be there around eleven thirty" Lily nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She slowly walked upstairs to Harry's room,

"Harry? Are you in there? Your father and I need to talk to you" when she didn't hear an answer, she knocked louder,

"Harry? Open up!" still no answer "Harry! If you don't open this door, I'm going to come in myself!" again, no answer. Lily took out her wand and whispered,

"_Alohormora" _and opened the door. When she opened it, she saw no sight of Harry. Some of his possessions were missing, aand all there was left on the desk, was a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment with messy handwriting on it. Slowly, Lily picked up the letter and read it, or at least, tried to read a six year olds spelling,

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

_I dont now y u wantd to giv me up. Im sowwy if I was badd, but mayb ur lif will b beter without me. And mayb I wil find a familie who lovs me. _

_Harry_

By now, Lily was sobbing. While she was crying, she didn't hear two people arrive at the door and take the note out of her hands,

"I guess young Harry had heard our conversation last night" spoke Dumbledore; Lily sobbed harder as James wrapped his arms around her,

"What do we do now Albus? You promised Harry would be okay!" cried James. Dumbledore sighed again,

"Yes James, Harry will be alright, I can promise you that. We will send a search team to find him, and when we do, we will bring him here. But unfortunately, we will still have to send him to the orphanage, so we can train Jason" James nodded and led a crying Lily out of the room. After they had left, Dumbledore took the note on the desk from Harry, crumbled it, and threw it in the garbage,

"Everything, I guess, is going according to plan"

**-KRORRRTRKRORRRTR-**

A young boy, no older than six, leaned against a tree, reading _Hogwarts, a History. _It has been almost been fifteen hours since Harry Potter had ran away, and nobody came looking for him,

'_I guess they're happy I'm gone. But, any mum or dad would be happy I was gone if I was their child, who would want a nobody for a child?' _While he was reading, he heard a hissing sound near by

_**S**__ Stupid rat! Get back here! __**S **_Harry suddenly got up, and followed the voice. With each step, he got closer to the voice, and then stopped in his tracks. In front of him was the most beautiful snake he had seen, even though he had only seen one in book. This snake had forest green scales, with a pattern of white diamond shaped scales on its back. Harry could see the black scales on its belly. Without realizing it, Harry started to speak,

_**S **__You are a beautiful snake __**S The**_ snake suddenly looked up at Harry with its Sapphire blue eyes

_**S**__ You speak my tongue, child? __**S **_Harry's eyes widened, _did he really just understand what a snake said?_

_**S**__ I'm speaking English, aren't I? __**S **_If a snake could laugh, it did

_**S**__ No child, you are speaking the language of the snakes, parseltongue __**S **_Harry's eyes grew wider than ever before

_**S**__ But wouldn't I know I am speaking a different language?__** S **_asked Harry, confused,

_**S**__ You ask many questions for such a young child. Tell me, what iss your name? _**S** asked the snake,

_**S **__Harry and you? __**S**_

_**S **__My master calls me Nagini, but I must go, I hear my master calling me__** S **_All the hopes Harry had of making a new friend, dropped,

_**S **__Will you promise to come back? __**S **_Harry asked, worried_,_

_**S **__I promise I will be back, young one__** S **_with that, Nagini slithered away, and Harry was left with only himself again.

**-KRORRRTRKRORRRTR-**

Miles away in an abandoned mansion, a man in his late thirties sat in a leather chair by the fire place. His black hair slicked back, his pale hands in his lap, and his crystal blue eyes stared into the dancing flames of the fire. Suddenly, a snake slithered in the room. The man got out of his seat, and started to pet the snake,

_**S **__Nagini how was your hunt? __**S **_asked the man

_**S**__ Alright, master. But, I met a strange child in the forest today __**S**_replied the snake. The man's eyebrows went up

_**S **__Really? Do you know the child's name? __**S**_

_**S**__ His name is Harry. Master, he was very strange. He had a dark, almost black aura around him. The child is powerful; no doubt __**S**_The man's eyes grew bigger, remembering the night of October 31st, 1981, when he turned his wand on a baby boy named Harry Potter. The man, now known as Lord Voldemort, stared at Nagini,

_**S**__ Where was the boy last in the forest when you left him? __**S**__he hissed_

_**S**__Near the lake, master __**S **_said Nagini. Voldemort nodded,

_**S**__ Thank you Nagini __**S**_the snake nodded and slithered away. Voldemort stood up and walked out the door calling his wife's name,

"Rebecca! Rebecca! I need to talk to you!" after calling her name he heard the reply from his wife coming down the stairs,

"What is it Tom? Is everything okay?" Rebecca asked worriedly. Voldemort, or also known as Tom to family and friends sighed,

"It seems, that my past has come to haunt me" he replied. Rebecca gave him a confused look,

"What do you mean, Tom? Since when do you have remorse?" his wife asked sarcastically. Tom gave her a look

"Nagini came back to me, telling me that she found a young boy in the forest" Rebecca raised an eyebrow,

"Were his parents with him?" she asked. Tom shook his head,

"I don't think so; otherwise, Nagini would have been killed"

"Well what's his name?" asked Rebecca. Tom paused for a second, before looking straight into her eyes, and said

"Harry, his name is Harry" Rebecca's eyes widened

"Could it be, could it be Harry Potter?" She asked softly,

"I'm almost positive it is. How could the boy be able to even talk to Nagini? That night, I'm guessing that when I turned my wand on him, some of my talents transferred to him. And also, Nagini said she felt something dark, something powerful about him, the exact feeling I had that night about Harry. The Potters think that the other one is the one that destroyed me. Maybe he ran away because his parents ignored him, or maybe they kicked him out of the house. It has to be Harry Potter" Rebecca stared at her husband, frightened for the child,

"Tom, I seriously think we should look for the Harry. I mean, don't his parents even know he's missing? And if they kicked him out, I think she should live with a proper family" Tom chuckled,

"Becca, we're not really a proper family. Me being a Dark Lord and all" Rebecca put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. Tom sighed,

"Alright, we'll look for him. But we should hurry, it's almost dark" Rebecca nodded and apparated to the forest, following Tom.

**-KRORRRTRKRORRRTR-**

The sun had just set, making Harry barely able to see in the almost pitch black forest. He remembered the scary stories his dad used to tell Jason, about the big scary creatures in the forest, _'but I met Nagini, and she wasn't scary at all!'. _ Telling himself to be brave, he stood up from his spot under the tree and started to feel the trees and ground, trying to find a way out of the dark. As Harry stumbled through the forest, the harsh wind unnatural for summer created an obstacle, knocking him off his feet every so often. Suddenly, a low, dangerous growl came from around 20 feet of where Harry was standing. Thinking quickly, he ran behind one of the trees, peeking around the area, trying to see anything. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw two grey wolves with golden eyes come out of the bushes in front of the tree. As Harry watched the wolves started to sniff the ground, most likely looking for food, a louder growl was made from right in front of him. Slowly turning around in fear, a third wolf, much like the other two, was growling at him, its teeth bared and looked ready to attack. Before Harry could move, the wolf leaped on him, making severely deep scratches on his chest. Harry cried out in pain as the nails dug deep into his chest, '_Don't cry, don't cry! Be brave, be brave!'_ . But as much as Harry tried to reassure himself, he could hear the two other wolves slowly approaching him, and fear had taken over, '_I guess this is the end, I die all alone'. _As Harry slowly started to loss consciousness from the blood, he heard a strong voice yell "AVADA KEDEVRA!" and felt the wolf on top of him pushed off his body. He slowly looked up to see worried crystal blue eyes look up at him, but then fell into the dark embrace waiting for him

**-KRORRRTRKRORRRTR-  
**Tom and Rebecca landed lightly on the ground of the dark forest. Tom took out his wand, casting a quick _Lumos_, and headed slowly toward the lake. Tom suddenly stopped short, holding Rebecca back,

"Tom, what is it?" she whispered worriedly,

"Did you hear growling?" Tom asked slowly. Before Rebecca could answer, a much louder growl was heard around 30 feet in front of them, followed by a loud cry, sounding of a child's voice. Tom slowly started to pick up the pace, Rebecca at his heels. They both stopped to see three grey wolves attacking a young boy no older then six, Tom and Rebecca assuming it was Harry. Without thinking, Tom raised his wand on the wolf on top of Harry and cried "AVADA KEDEVRA!" pushing the creature off Harry and killing it instantly. The other two wolves ran out of sight as Tom and Rebecca stepped closer to the injured boy. Tom knelt next to him, locking eyes with slowly closing emerald green eyes, and as soon as Harry passed out, Tom picked him up and apparated him with Rebecca to Riddle Manor

A/N- A hopefully MUCH better re-write of Chapter 3. I am right now working on Chapter 6 and Chapter 3 of Darkness Reborn.


	4. A New Hope

A/N- I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while, but I have been having writers block, and ALSO, have been extremely busy. This chapter, you will meet six year old Olivia, Tom and Rebecca's daughter (and soon to be Harry's sister). Also, I do want to apologize for Harry trying to commit suicide. I know that a six year old should even know what suicide is, and I was actually planning on him to be attacked by wolves in the forest (just as bad, but, would have made more sense), so I do apologize to anyone who was offended by that. But I'm glad so many people like this story! I will honestly try to make this as original as I can, even though it is an unoriginal plot. I also apologize to people who have used the same plot before me. I didn't mean to copy your story, I just love this plot so much, and I wanted to make my own way of saying the story, because in most stories with this plot, Voldemort doesn't have a heart at all, or shows respect to Harry, but isn't like, _loving_. And in most stories, he doesn't come back to Hogwarts, but in this one, he does. But, I DON'T WANT TO COPY ANYONE'S STORY!! One more thing, Rebecca has blonde hair, and Sapphire blue eyes, just in case you were wondering. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Sooooo, Here's Chapter 4!

"DADDY! MUMMY! HE'S AWAKE!" A young girl, no older than six, with long curly blonde hair and crystal blue eyes ran down the hallway, looking for her mother and father. As she was running, two arms went around her waist and picked her up,

"Livy, he's awake?" Tom asked his daughter. The young girl, Livy, her real name Olivia Shane Riddle, nodded,

"Yep! I saw his eyes open and he started to sit up" Tom looked at Rebecca,

"Let's hope she didn't scare him to death with her screaming" he muttered. Tom and Rebecca followed an excited Olivia to the room where Harry Potter was being held. Tom shuddered how he remembered first seeing Harry. The boy's writs were cut open, his body looked thin and extremely pale, and he remembered seeing his cheeks stained with tears. When he and Rebecca brought him home, Olivia had asked what was wrong with him, and of course, he couldn't explain to a six year old what he had done, no matter how mature she was. He was shocked that the _Potters, _a family that was bound to the light could do this to a _child. _He couldn't believe that they would just leave him all alone, and not even notice. Even though he was a Dark Lord, Tom could _never _do that to Olivia, or to any innocent child. Sure, he had killed innocents in the past, but they were _muggles, _so that was a different story. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he noticed he was already in the room. He looked at the young boy on the bed. His eyes were widened in fear, and he held tightly to the blankets as he tried to make out his words,

"W-w-who are y-you? W-where am I-I?" Tom smiled slightly, trying to comfort the boy,

"You are in my home Harry" if the boy's eyes could go any wider, they did,

"H-how do y-you know my name s-sir?" Harry asked, still frightened. Tom sighed, _this is going__ to be a long story, _he thought. He looked at Olivia in Rebecca's lap, and called a healer in to take Olivia to her room,

"But I want to stay too!" the little girl cried, wiggling in the healers arms. Tom gave her a warning glance, and she stopped fussing and let the healer take her away. He turned back to the boy, watching him as he moved farther away from him and Rebecca. Tom sighed again, looking in to the little boys emerald green eyes,

"I have known you ever since you were born" Harry stared at them,

"Are you friends with _them_? Please don't take me back there!" Harry started to cry hysterically and held on so tight to the blanket his knuckles turned whiter than they were before. Tom saw his wife quickly get on the bed and put her arms around the boy, trying to calm him down. At first, he started to cry more; but he soon calmed down, seemingly liking the comfort. Tom decided to pop up the question,

"Who's _them_ Harry?" Harry looked a little more calm, but still frightened when Tom said _them, _

"My mummy and daddy. I saw them talking to an old man-"Tom gritted his teeth,_ Dumbledore_ "–talking to them. He told them that I had to leave! And they said yes! If you take me to them, I'll be all alone! Please! Don't take me-"but Harry didn't finish his sentence as he broke into sobs again. Rebecca held him tightly and whispered to him,

"Ssssh, we are not going to take you to them. Don't worry, your safe with us" Harry's sobs soon became sniffles,

"But, if you're not friends with them, how do you know who I am?" asked the little boy in Rebecca's arms. Tom looked at Rebecca, looking for an answer, but his wife just looked at him. Tom looked back at the young boy,

"Six years ago, your brother, Jason, was announced the Boy Who Lived, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who. Harry, do you know who You-Know-Who is?" the little boy nodded,

"Yes, they told me about him, saying that he tried to hurt Jason, and that Jason was special for killing him" Tom's eye twitched when Harry said _"for killing him",_

"Harry, Jason never killed him" Rebecca's eyes widened,

"Tom, I don't know-"

"Becca, he needs to know" Harry gave him a confused look,

"What do I need to know, sir?" Tom looked at the boy eyes fill with fear as he said,

"Harry, I am You-Know-Who. I am Lord Voldemort"

(A/N- DON'T WORRY! I AM NOT LEAVING IT OFF HERE!)

* * *

"You WHAT!?" James Potter sighed as he looked at the angry faces of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,

"We were going to give Harry to an orphanage that Albus called, but I guess, Harry heard us talking and ran away. And now we can't find him. So we need you to help us find him so-"Sirius snorted,

"So what James? So you can take him to the orphanage and leave him all alone not remembering who he is? He's just six! What has he done to you? If I were him, I would have run away too if I found out my parents were giving me away! I can't believe-"

"SIRIUS! I love Harry! He's my son! But Jason needs training! And Lily and I didn't know what else to do! Albus said he would be taken care of! Wouldn't you rather have a peaceful world instead of not seeing your son for a few years?" Sirius' face grew angrier,

"_No James_! I would _never_ give up a child like Harry just for peace in the world! And why couldn't Harry train with Jason? Have you seen how many books Harry reads? He could handle it! And how do you know it will be only a few years? What if you never see him again?" James gritted his teeth,

"We were only trying to do what's best for Jason _and_ Harry!" This time, Remus was the one to speak,

"Really? Putting an innocent child in an orphanage with no family is what's _best_ for Harry? I think, all you and Lily's concern is on Jason" James stood up from the leather chair he was sitting on in the living room,

"WELL, OF COURSE WE ARE CONCERNED FOR JASON! HE'LL HAVE TO FACE VOLDEMORT ONE DAY, AND WHAT IF HE DIES? THEN THE WIZARDING WORLD WOULD BE DESTROYED! HE NEEDS TRAINING! AND HARRY WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IN AN ORPHANAGE! MAYBE SOME OTHER FAMILY WOULD HAVE ADOPTED HIM! SO STOP THINKING ABOUT HARRY FOR ONCE AND THINK ABOUT HOW THE FATE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD LAYS ON MY SON'S SHOULDERS!" he roared. Remus and Sirius stood up and headed towards the door. Before they left, Sirius said one more thing to James,

"Yes, we will look for Harry. But give Dumbledore a message. We quit the order, and that if we do find Harry, we will _never _bring him here." With that, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin left the Potter house, never expecting to see that family ever again.

* * *

"Harry, I am You-Know-Who. I am Lord Voldemort" Harry's eyes widened in fear as he heard the man tell him who he is. Harry started to shake in the woman's arms, which still held him tight,

"Please, please don't hurt me" He whispered, grabbing on to Rebecca with his life. Tom looked at the boy who was so much like him when he was this age at the orphanage. He gave Harry a comforting smile, as he reached over and put his hand on Harry's hand. Tom could feel Harry panic at the touch, as he tried to reassure him,

"Harry, I have no intention of hurting you at all" Harry looked at him, his eyes still wide,

"But you wanted Jason dead, why don't you want me dead? But nobody would want me anyway, I'm a nobody" Tom tightened his grip on Harry's hand, but loosened it as soon as he heard Harry gasp in pain, forgetting the cuts on Harry's wrists,

"Harry, you are not a nobody. You are a very special person. Your parents had no right to treat you the way they did. And no, I do not want you dead at all. Actually, I would like you to stay here, with me, my wife, Rebecca," he motioned to Rebecca, who smiled down at Harry brightly, "And our daughter Olivia, who would really like to meet you" As Tom spoke, he could see tears leaking from the boy's eyes. But they were not tears of sadness; they were tears of joy,

"Y-you want _me _to s-stay with you?" Tom nodded as Rebecca spoke,

"We would love for you to stay, Harry" Rebecca said brightly. Harry looked from Rebecca to Tom,

"Are you sure, sir? I don't want to get you mad-"

"Harry," Tom interrupted him, shocked by his manners "You can stay as long as you want, and please, call me Tom" Harry smiled and said,

"Thank you so much s-Tom and-"

"Rebecca, sweetheart" Rebecca replied, knowing Harry didn't know her name. Harry nodded and thanked her also. A yawn escaped from Harry's mouth as he stretched his arms over his head. Tom smiled,

"You must be pretty tired. We'll let you get some sleep and we'll introduce you to Olivia in the morning" Rebecca let go of Harry and let him get comfortable under the sheets. After they saw Harry fall right asleep, Tom and Rebecca turned out the lamp, walked out of the room, and closed the door. As they walked back to their bedroom, Tom noticed Rebecca had a smirk on her face as he turned to her,

"What?" he asked. Rebecca looked at him right in the eyes and said,

"I think I made you too soft. Maybe you shouldn't be a Dark Lord anymore" Tom chuckled and kissed his wife softly on the lips,

"Just because I'm a Dark Lord doesn't mean I don't have a heart, right?"

A/N- THERE! AND DON'T WORRY! VOLDEMORT IS STILL A DARK LORD, HE'S JUST VERY OC! PLEASE DON'T REVIEW SAYING "YOU SCREWED UP VOLDEMORT! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A COLD HEARTED BASTARD!" BECAUSE I WILL JUST TELL YOU "PLEASE, NEXT TIME, READ THE EFFING AUTHOR NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!" When Voldemort is around his family and friends, he will be called Tom. When he is with Death Eaters that are not his friends, he will be called Voldemort. Olivia will come in the next chapter a lot more, and Draco and Blaise will come in like chapter 7 or 8. Also, Sirius and Remus ARE NOT friends with James anymore. I have an idea about what I am going to do with them but they WILL RETURN! And to Krystina Black, I am so sorry, but this is still going to be a Harry/Female!Blaise story, because, I really didn't know what else to put as a pairing, and it will NOT BE SLASH! So, I do apologize, but hopefully, you will still read the story! And if not, I understand. But PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! But, this time, I am accepting constructive criticism (even though I always did), but please, don't write anything like "YOUR STORY SUCKS!" because, I am like really sensitive. Also, PLEASE TRY READING Dark Angel. It's my second story, and it's a Vampire Harry story, and I really love it, but it seems that nobody likes it, so please give it a try and Review!


	5. Olivia Riddle and A Search Stopped

A/N- Hey guys! I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE THREE WEEKS! I'M SOOO SORRY!! I've been having midterms for a week [ BUT THEY'RE OVER!! BUT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES! I will still continue them, even though the updates might be slow. To answer some questions from reviews

mumihp- Tom does have two faces. He uses glamour when he is with the death eaters that aren't his friends. But his real face is his human form.

kitsunekiri- I think that I will make Sirius and Remus dark, and Harry's brother will be spoiled, but there will be another addition to the Potter family, but that's all I can say grins evilly. But you told me also that I could make a slash version of this story, unfortunately, I don't really like slash, but I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE! I'm friends with like the coolest person who is gay, but I hope you will still read this story!

And also, to kira66, yeah, my grammar isn't so great, and I apologize for that. But, I still hope you will read this story!

Also, I AM SO SORRY THAT I NEVER MENTIONED THIS! Harry's the younger child, Jason being born at 11:57 PM and Harry being born at 11:59 PM (I don't know how timing is in England or Australia or out of the US)

And I'm going to change the new name he will get in later chapters, but I don't know what name I should choose! Either

Adrian

Cole

Devon

Caelan OR

Jayden……….. Review with which name you want Harry's new name to be!!

Here's chapter five-READ AND REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES!

* * *

"Are you awake?" Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a girl around his age sitting on his bed. He jumped back in surprise as she cried,

"MUMMY! DADDY! HE'S AWAKLE!" A minute later or so, footsteps were heard coming down the hall. The door opened as Rebecca and Tom stared down at the little girl,

"Livy, please don't tell me you woke him _again?" _asked Rebecca. Olivia shook her head,

"I didn't! He woke up just now! But you and Daddy promised me that I could play with him today!" Tom sighed,

"That still doesn't mean that you can scare the living daylights out of him by screaming at the top of your lungs" Before Rebecca could add to what her husband said, they heard Harry speak for the first time since last night,

"W-what's y-your name? Do you k-know Tom and Rebecca?" They all turned to Harry, whose eyes had confusion in them. Olivia tilted her head, for a second not knowing who Tom and Rebecca were, but realized who he was talking about,

"Oh! You mean mummy and daddy? I'm their daughter, Olivia Shane Riddle!" said Olivia proudly, with a bright smile on her face. Harry looked at her, and then looked at Tom and Rebecca seeing that she looked exactly like her mother, except her father's eyes. Harry looked down,

_'They have a kid already, why do they want me to stay here? I'__m nothing special' and_ without realizing it, Harry started to shake and sob silently. Olivia looked shocked, and looked back at her parents, who looked very worried,

"Did I do something wrong, daddy?" she asked quietly, as she saw her mummy move over to where Harry was crying on the bed. Tom shook his head,

"No Livy, you did nothing wrong. Just Harry has been very sad lately" Olivia tilted her head,

"Will he be okay? Could I play with him later?" Tom picked her up and opened the door,

"I'm sure he will be alright, but we need to talk to him" Olivia pouted as she was put down,

"But I can help! Why can't I stay! Its not-"

"Olivia" Tom said sternly, looking at Olivia with his arms crossed. Olivia stomped into the hallway,

"Fine!" she cried, and stomped off to her room. Tom shut the door and walked over to the bed where Harry and his wife were. He sat on the edge, and silently whispered to Rebecca,

"Is he alright?" she shrugged, and then looked at Harry and asked,

"What's wrong Harry?" they heard a slightly muffled reply, since he was under the covers, but they both heard it well enough,

"W-why d-do you w-want m-me? I'm n-nothing s-special! N-nobody w-wants me!" Tom and Rebecca shared a look, Rebecca having tears in her eyes, "B-besides, y-you have a k-kid! W-why d-do you w-want me t-to stay?" Tom's heart broke at every word Harry said. How could a family do this to an innocent child! Sure, he had killed, but he killed for good reasons! Just ignoring a child for another, was just, well, _sick _to him. But what really shocked Tom was how could _Dumbledore, _the leader of the light, a god in the Wizarding World's eyes, tell a family to give up their child for another? Something was up, and this made Tom hate Dumbledore even more than he already did. And the Potters. One of the lightest families known in the Wizarding World. James Potter always saying 'family comes first!' So how could this family be so quick to give up one of their children? Tom was seething by then, but calmed himself down so he wouldn't scare Harry. He looked at Rebecca who looked just as upset as he did. Tom moved closer to the little boy,

"Harry, what your parents wanted to do was a horrible thing. You a great kid and I don't know why anyone would want to give you up" Harry's eyes widened,

"But y-you don't e-even k-know m-me" he whispered, still crying. Tom shook his head,

"No I don't, but I'm extremely positive you are a great kid, and Rebecca and I would love it if you stayed here. And we promise, we won't send you back to the Potters" Harry flinched when Tom said Potters,

"B-but what a-about your k-kid?" Harry asked, calming down a little,

"Well, Olivia would love to meet you. I'm guessing she waited all night till you woke up so she could play with you" Rebecca replied. Harry suddenly looked a little hopeful,

"R-really?" he asked. Rebecca nodded,

"She did! She wanted to stay with you and see if you were okay" Harry looked down and put his hands in his lap,

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to upset her" Tom looked at him and shook his head,

"You didn't upset her Harry! She was waiting all night to play with you! You have to stop blaming yourself! You did nothing wrong!" Harry looked up, and nodded shyly,

"Sorry sir" he said. Tom smiled slightly,

"Harry, you can call me Tom, remember? Now do you want to rest for a little? Or-"

"A-actually, s-Tom, could I m-maybe _really _m-meet your d-daughter?"

"Are you sure you don't want any more rest Harry?" asked Rebecca. Harry nodded

"I'm sure Rebecca" Tom and Rebecca nodded as Harry got off of the bed, took one of their hands, and walked out of the room to Olivia's room

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Life was good. No, it was better than good, it was great. Everything was going according to plan. No, things were going even better. He wasn't able to give Harry Potter away exactly, but he was lucky enough that the brat ran away. Maybe a muggle family found him, or even better, he was dead. It had been a week and five days since the boy had ran away. The Potters had nearly given up on looking for him. He had sent Aurors one day to look, near the Potter house, but not any further. And the Potters didn't question a single thing! The only bad news was that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had quit the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that he had formed when Voldemort became a threat. It was hard to bring a werewolf to the light side, and Remus was one of the only ones on the light. But there was also a good side to it. Remus and Sirius had a fight with James telling him they weren't friends anymore, which made the Potters go to him even more. James and Lily's other son, Jason Potter, the boy who lived, was going to be trained, but Dumbledore knew what was really going to happen to Jason. After he killed Voldemort, Jason would be killed as well, and he would become the Wizarding World's ruler. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at his office door,

"Come in" he said, as James Potter walked through the door,

"Have a seat my dear boy, care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked in his 'grandfather voice',

"No thank you Albus" replied James as he sat down "Any news on Harry yet?" Dumbledore shook his head,

"James, if I had any news on him, I would have called you immediately" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes,

"So, do you think Harry's-"James paused for a second, not wanting to think about it "-dead?" Dumbledore took in a large breath and looked at James with his twinkling blue eyes, but James didn't see the twinkle in them,

"I'm afraid so James" James hut his eyes tight, and took a shuddered breath,

"I honestly don't know how Lily's going to take the news" Dumbledore stood up, and placed a hand on James' shoulder,

"I am so, so sorry my dear boy. Would you like a proper burial? It will only be family and close friends" James nodded,

"Thank you Albus, I think that would mean a lot to Lily and our family" Dumbledore led James out of his office. After he had shut the door, a grin came on Dumbledore's face. Yes, life was good.

* * *

Harry walked with Tom and Rebecca to Olivia's room. The three stopped t a light pink door with a golden nameplate saying _Olivia Shane. _Tom knocked on the door,

"Olivia? Can we come in?" he called. Soon, they heard a reply,

"Okay" Tom opened the door to a huge room that was as big as Harry's old room and Jason's room combined, maybe even bigger. The walls were the color of her door, a light pastel pink, and the carpet was a sage green. Stuffed animals and dolls lay all over the carpet, and a huge canopy bed was in the middle of her room. The sheets being the color of her wall and carpet, and striped too. There was a big couch that was a white-cream color at one side of the room, and a huge window with a sitting area on the other. A huge dollhouse was near the window, and Harry watched in amazement how the dolls moved around in the house. Olivia sat on her bed, holding a doll that had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, looking just like her, and holding a miniature comb in the other hand. Olivia smiled brightly at Harry, and Harry smiled shyly back,

"Livy, Harry asked if he could play with you, is that alright?" Tom asked his daughter, knowing her answer already. Olivia's smile became a huge grin as she got off her bed and pulled Harry into her room

"This is going to be so much fun! We can play tea party, and we can dress up my dolls and-"

"Livy, I don't think Harry wants to play with dolls. How about we play a game of Quidditch?" Olivia squealed and Harry's eyes widened,

"YAY! Harry, have you ever played Quidditch? It's so much fun!" Harry shook his head,

"He always taught Jason to ride a broom, but when I tried, he yelled at me for ruining Jason's party" Tom had a furious look on his face but it quickly passed,

"How about I teach you how to ride a broom? " Harry smiled,

"That would be great Tom! Thank you!" Tom smiled brightly at the look at Harry's happiness,

"No problem Harry. And how about we call Blaise and Draco to play with us also?" Olivia ran over and hugged Tom, as Rebecca gave him a glare,

"Who are Draco and Blaise?" asked Harry,

"Blasie Zabini and Draco Malfoy are two of Olivia's friends. I'm sure you guys will get along great" Tom replied, "Now, why don't you get on comfortable clothes, and Olivia, will you get him a Quidditch robe, some elbow and knee pads, and some gloves?" Olivia nodded, grabbed Harry's hand once again, and they walked down the stairs. Tom turned to his wife to see her glaring at him still,

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Rebecca walked up to him,

"Draco? I have no problem with Blaise coming, and I love Draco, but, tell Lucius who Harry is, and make sure that they aren't harsh on Harry, the least Harry needs is more grief" Tom nodded,

"I'll floo to Lucius' house right now" said Tom as he walked to the floo room. He shut the door and Rebecca heard him shout,

"MALFOY MANOR!" Rebecca shook her head and muttered,

"Let's hope this goes well"

A/N- LONGEST CHAPTER (at least, I think it is)! I guess The Malfoys and the Zabinis will be introduced earlier than I thought. I will try to update as soon as I can! And please, the names above on the first authors note, chose one or two that you like, and when you review, tell me which name you would like Harry to be renamed, because I really don't like Dylan anymore. I want a name less American, so chose one. Also, review the story! BUT NO FLAMES!! Constructive criticism, YES. Saying "your story sucks so much I died" NO. And to Nicol, sorry about the long Authors Notes, I just have so much to say! So REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
